ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Around the Corner (Dan 10)
This is the 25th episode of Dan 10. Summary Still in space Dan as Gravattack must settle a peace talk with the Appoplexians and the Lewodans. While a race of alien fleas known as the Hulex have inhabitated his body and are drilling through his core. Plot The episode starts with a tiny ship landing on a rocky landscape. Tiny brown alien insects appear out of the ship. Insect Worker: Status report: Sir we have a very strong gravitational field that is off the charts! Insect leader: Interesting. Insect Worker: You better believe it sir there is no hostile lifeforms in the vicinity. Insect Leader: The Hulex shall claim this planet without any hostile beings taking over this planet! The Hulex Leader places a flag into the rock. Suddenly the planet reveals to be Gravattack. Gravattack: Owch!!! (Gravattack begins scratching an itching spot.) Jim: Dan! Are you alright? Gravattack: Yeah it was just an itch! End Scene Gravattack: Explain to me why Blukic and Driba are here again? The camera shows two Galvan's (Azmuth's species) Blukic and Driba working on Gravattack's head on the Omnitrix symbol. Blukic is tall and thin with blue overalls and a blue cap. While Driba is shorter and rounder with a plumber suit. Jim: We needed their...."tech expertise" to insert an alien life-form lock chip to keep you from transforming. Gravattack: Why I was clearly able to insert the chip into the Omnitrix! Seriously it was one thing have Azmuth doing this but seriously Blukic and Driba! Jim: I know what you mean Dan! Well as Gravattack it would be difficult for you to put the chip into the watch. Chris: So we have to wait and watch while the "wonder twins" put this chip into the Omnitrix? Driba: We would take offesne to that insult! Blukic: If we knew what it meant! Everyone facepalms. Gravattack: Remind me why are we doing this again. Jim: We have to settle an important peace arguement against the Appoplexians and the Lewodans! Gravattack: You know what? Marina: What Dan? Gravattack: I know Gravattack's one of my favorite aliens but it's going to be weird being stuck as him. Jim: Gravattack's species is a Galilean! There known for being wise and patient, they are also known for being the peace negotiators of the universe. We would need an alien who would be necessary for the peace talk! Chris: Who would of guessed Rocky here would be one of the smartest in the Omnitrix. CC: Magister Jim the Appoplexians and the Lewodans have arrived! Marina: Okay good luck Dan! Jay: Yeah you're going to need it! Gravattack glares at a smirking Jay. Blukic: Here's a tip! Driba: Try not to get the chip wet! Gravattack arrives at a room with a table Gravattack sits in one of the chairs. Gravattack begins scratching furiously then when they arrive he stops. One side is Appoplexians which are Rath's species and the other side is Lewodans white aliens with whip cream like heads and blue robes. One of them has a monacle and the other one has a hat. One of the Appoplexians looks like a stereotypical villain like with huge eyebrows with small eyes, he also has shoulder pads golden armor with a brown frame. The other one has a mohawk like mane and is thinner and shorter then the average Appoplexian. He has a wrestler attire. As everyone sits down, Gravattack introduces himself. Gravattack: Welcome everyone my name is Dan- Villain Appoplexian: I AM VEXX!!!!! THE APPOPLEXIAN LEADER AND GENERAL AND THIS IS THE VEXX'S LT. MALICE (refering to the other Appoplexian)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lewodan with Monacle: WHY IS THE APPOPLEXIAN'S INTRODUCING THEMSELVES FIRST THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gravattack: They forgot to mention how aggressive they are.....Everyone calm down! This is a peace talk so we have to all explain and INTRODUCE calmly and maturely like adults. Please. (Folds hands.) Jay: Who would have known that Dan's negotiating talents would actually be good for something. Jim: Good thing Dan was able to calm them down. Jay: Wait I noticed someting, they are Rath's!!!! Marina, sarcastically: No kidding. Gravattack: Let's start again. I am Dan Tennyson. (referring to the Appoplexian's.) Who are you again? Vexx: VEXX AND MALICE!!!!!! Lewodan with monocale, scoffs: Catiff and this (Lewodan with hat.) is Poltroon. Gravattack: Now let us discuss the issue at hand! End Scene On Gravattack the Hulex fleas are moving out in groups in front is the Hulex leader. Hulex Leader: It is time to dismantle the one living object on this planet! (turns to core) The core!!!! Activate the drill machine! The Hulex activate a giant drilling machine that begins drilling into the core. Off Gravattack. Gravattack begins scratching under his chin and shoulder. As Poltroon is discussing the situation. Poltroon: Then the Appoplexians arrive and begin attacking our innocent civillians. After Vexx and Malice here (the two begin to growl) attacked our empire! Gravattack, blinks: Why? Vexx, mumbling: They stopped their order of food! Gravattack: Wait the Lewodans supply you with your food? Vexx and Malice nod. Gravattack begins to scratch and everyone looks at him with discust. Gravattack: Sorry. Jim: What's wrong with Dan? CC: Blukic. Driba. Can you magnify the image? Blukic and Driba magnify the image showing the Hulex drilling at Gravattack's core. Chris: Wait! Dan has fleas? Jim: Those are Hulex fleas, Chris! Intelligent fleas who have recently lost their home Hulexia! They probably think Dan's a planet! Marina: One or two of us have to stop the Hulex by shrinking down on Gravattack. Driba: We do have a shrinking machine! Chris: Really. Jay: How convinent! Chris and Jay stand under the machine. Jay: Are you sure this will work? Blukic: Absolutely........maybe. The machine starts up Chris and Jay disappearing. Driba: AHHHH!!!!! It didn't work!!!!! Blukic: Driba!!! You destroyed Chris and Jay! Driba: No I didn't! Marina: How do you know it didn't shrink the two of them? Blukic: Uhhhhhh! Blukic and Driba stomp towards and shruken Chris and Jay. Chris: We're alright! They can't here us! Jay: Honey we shrunk the kids. Chris: No joke we're about to be squashed! Driba's foot is stomping towards the two. Jay transforms into Fasttrack and picks Chris up and runs away from the stomping foot. Jim spots a blur. Jim: Jay? Chris? Blukic: Wait! The speaker is off! (Blukic turns the dial causing them to here Chris pleaing.) Chris: Guys!! Stop walking!! Driba: Oops. Heh Heh! Jim: Now remember to land on Gravattack and crush any Hulex fleas! Chris salutes. While this Gravattack is trying to listen to Poltroon but is distracted by the itches. Then Gravattack uses his gravity powers his arm holding a blue orb causing the chair to scratch up and down to his leg itching the scratch. Gravattack suddenly burps. Gravattack: Excuse me. Just hunger pangs. Vexx: Vexx agrees, Vexx is also hungry!!! Malice: So is MALICE!!!!!! Poltroon: Maybe a little snack won't hurt. Catiff: Yes! Gravattack: Okay now we're getting somewhere we can order from Taco Palace! Catiff: Okay us Lewodans want tacos with turkey meat not ground beef with lots of lettuce and cheese topped with sour cream, tomatoes and pickles! Vexx: Disgusting! OUR SIDE WANTS TACOS WITH GROUND BEEF TURKEY BEEF AND ANY OTHER MEAT THEY GOT!!!!!!! Gravattack: Anything else? Malice: Oh and onions and salsa booyah! Catiff: Ugh we gag at onions! They are disgusting! Malice: You have a problem with onions you talk to us!!! Catiff and Malice begin to fight. Gravattack: Ahh man!!! (He begins scratching again then suddenly.) Calm down! Calm down! (His hands glow green and he pulls Malice and Catiff apart.) Settle down! Chris and Jay in a vent. Chris: How's he doing? Jay: Pretty good so far! Chris: Good! Hang on! Jay: To what? Chris grabs and Jay and jumps off the vent. Jay: AHHHHH!!!!!!!! Chris rolls into a ball and lands on Gravattack. Gravattack then scratches. Chris uncurls. Jay: Never do that again! The Hulex are drilling through Gravattack's score. On speaker Blukic: Now look for Gravattack's nuclear core its located in his stomach! On speaker Driba: Not a nuclear core an energy core! On speaker Blukic: Same thing! Blukic and Driba begin to argue. Chris: We got this covered! Yo Hulex! The Hulex turn the leader jumping down from the machine. Jay: Colonel you may find this a little crazy....okay a lot crazy but your not on a planet...well not technically a planet but a Galilean! Hulex Colonel, turns to his men: Last time I checked Galileans are living planets! So if you have a problem with our operation then we will have to exterminate you! They get surrounded by Hulex. Jay: Nice going Chris! (Jay transforms into Ball Weevil.) Since when do I have Ball Weevil? (He spits a plasma ball and begins to roll on it struggling to control it then explodes knocking a few Hulex back.) I can see why Dan has trouble with this! (Ball Weevil spits a plasma ball then kicks it exploding on contact with one knocking it back. He then spits a plasma whip knocking an entire circle of Hulex back.) Chris: Let me have some of the action! He begins to punch a few away then as a few dogpile on him he swings his fist sending them all flying. He then creates a mace hand and knocks another away. As Chris and Ball Weevil then get restrained by two Hulex the Colonel crawls up to them. Colonel: Now we disable the core causing an absolute melt down! Chris: But if you disable the core it will go nuclear and destroy us, you and Gravattack with the Appoplexians and Lewodans! Colonel, chuckles: We will survive the melt down like your alien species insects! Chris then breaks free and pounds his fist into the colonel knocking him back Ball Weevil then hits the Omnitrix transforming into an insectoid alien fly/insect that's green. With four stalks with his green eyes on each stalk on the side of his head, he has two arms which are green with black hands, four insect legs, with a pair giant insect like wings, he has green cloth on his body with black stripes and a sharp blade for a tail. He also has green and black clothing on his forehead with the Omnitrix on it. Jay: Who's this! Chris: Ugh! You smell like a stink bug! Jay: More like a Stinkfly! (He spews green slime from his stalks that hits the Hulex keeping them trapped to the ground. Stinkfly picking Chris up and flying off struggling.) You know you can lose a few pounds! Chris: Shut up! They pass a huge crack that opens and closes. Chris: That's his mouth! Just to make sure spit slime into it! Ugh you do smell! Stinkfly spits slime into the mouth. Gravattack then spits out the slime. Gravattack: Ugh! Stinkfly lands by an earhole and reverts. Chris: Dan! Dan! Gravattack: What Chris? Oh great I'm hearing things! Chris: You're not you have alien fleas called the Hulex invading your body giving you itches! Gravattack: That makes sense! Chris: They are going to disable your core causing you to explode! Gravattack: Huh! Then the Hulex push down a box that causes a mini-explosion on the core. Causing Gravattack to fly off his chair and onto the floor. Gravattack: AHHHHH!!! I'VE NEVER BEEN IN SUCH PAIN!!!!!!!!! (He smashes into the wall.) Vexx: That's it! To war!!!!!! Everyone in the room is cheering. Jim: Oh no! Things just got ugly! Gravattack reassuring himself: Calm down this is just a minor throw back! Chris: Dude! You're going to explode! Gravattack: Everyone out of here I'm going nuclear! Vexx: You humans are very confusing!!! Then the door slams and locks and bars close down. They see Poltroon smiling evily. Catiff: Poltroon!? Poltroon: I set this entire peace talk up so the Hulex can disable the core why getting you and our greatest enemies plus Dan Ten in one place! So his Galilean form can explode destroying himself, you and his allies! Hahahaha!!!! Now I can conquer Lewoda and Appoplexia! Catiff faints. End Scene Jim: We need to get out of here!!! Blukic: We can't! Driba: Poltroon has sabotaged this entire room to be unable to open the doors! Blukic: We're goners! Marina: This is not good! I'll look for a spell! CC: What's the point! Wait Dan try to transform! Gravattack: Negatory! I have a chip in the Omnitrix that unables me to transform! (Gravattack trying to open the bars with gravity but fails.) Jay: What are we going to do!? Chris: I have an idea! Chris and Jay make a run for it the Hulex catching up. As one jumps about to crash on them Jay transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: DIAMONDHEAD!!! (He creates a sword with his arm and slices through the Hulex knocking it down. Then he creates diamond shards that slam onto the Hulex and he then creates a wall of diamonds trapping them.) That should hold them until we get to Gravattack's Omnitrix! To disconnect the chip! Chris: Exactly! The two charge towards the Omnitrix until they see it. Chris starts smashing the chip while Diamondhead fires diamond shards destroying the chip. As Gravattack's about to explode the Omnitrix times out reverting Dan. Dan on the floor and the Hulex fly off and Jay and Chris come off of Gravattack back to their normal size. Dan: Thank god that that's over!!! (He transforms into Upgrade.) Upgrade! Time for an Upgrade! (He merges with the door system opening it and rewiring it.) Catiff: Thank you Dan 10! Vexx: Now stop Poltroon!! Upgrade: You got it! (He turns into slime and slithers away, Jay following.) They see Poltroon surprised, Upgrade reverting. Poltroon: Your alive? Dan: Yeah! He fires a laser from his blaster but Dan transforms into Eye Guy and Jay transforms into Rath. Rath lunges at Poltroon but Poltroon activates a sonic device subduing Rath and hurting Eye Guy's ears. Eye Guy: Eye caramba!!! (He transforms into another alien. He gains rocky skin, his body increases and he gains a core.) GRAVATTACK!!!! Your in trouble now! (Gravattack hands glow with a green aura causing Poltroon to be slammed up and down repeatedly. Then he opens his palms causing Poltroon to fly up in the air then he places his hands on the ground causing him to drop down like a rock causing the device to shatter. Rath growls with a grin then he slams his arms into Poltroon then low sweeps him. He uppercuts Poltroon in the jaw with a claw and kicks him in the face after Rath flings him into the air. Gravattack catches him with gravity and makes him spin in a circle and slams him down hard. Knocking him unconcious.) I think you had enough! Gravattack and Rath revert. End Scene On Earth at the outside of Taco Palace Vexx, Malice and Catiff are laughing with pickles and onions on each of their tacos. Jim: Nice job Dan! Dan: Thanks Grandpa now they finally got along the Appoplexians appoligized for the terrorism and the Lewodans appoligized for the food delay. Also the Appoplexians paid for damages on Lewoda and the Lewodans are serving the Appoplexians a big batch of well......tacos! The team laughs. Jim: Now Poltroon will be locked away for a long time for being a traitor to his own kind! CC: Just one question! Marina: What CC? CC: Where did those Hulex fleas go? Marina: Yeah its like they disappeared into thin air! Guess we'll never know! The Hulex are shown on a new "planet." Which is sticky and marshmallow like. The Hulex colonel stomps his flag into the planet's surface. Causing Poltroon to begin to scratch himself and groans. This is the end of 25th episode of Dan 10. Hope you enjoyed it :D Characters Dan Tennyson Chris Levin Jay Tennyson Vexx (First Appearance) Malice (First Appearance) Catiff (First Appearance) Jim Tennyson CC Takaishi Marina Tealiton Blukic (First Appearance) Driba (First Appearance) Villains Hulex (First Appearance) *Hulex Colonel (First Appearance) *Hulex Lt. (First Appearance) *Hulex Workers and Soldiers (First Appearance) Poltroon (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Dan Gravattack (Main alien in this episode, 2x, 1st time was an offscreen transformation) Upgrade Eye Guy (cameo) Aliens Used By Jay Fasttrack (cameo) Ball Weevil (First Appearance by Jay, accidental transformation) Stinkfly (First Appearance) Diamondhead Rath Trivia *Dan is stuck as Gravattack to enter a peace talk using a chip. *This episode continues from last episode as the team is still in space. *According to Dan: Buzzshock was supposed to appear in this episode but was cut to save time. *According to Dan: The Hulex will return but in another series of Dan 10, but Poltroon will most likely not but if he appears at all it will be a cameo. *Gravattack species is revealed and a little backround information on Gravattack's species is revealed. *What its like on Gravattack is revealed. *The Hulex mistake Gravattack for a planet despite being a living planet technically.